


The Evil Within

by AriGoddessofNight17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Tom Riddle, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-05-28 10:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriGoddessofNight17/pseuds/AriGoddessofNight17
Summary: Krimson's City Police Detectives get a call to check out suspicious activity going on at Beacon Mental Institute. Hermione, Draco and Luna all learn that nothing is what it seems within the Beacon Mental Institute.Who is Tom Riddle? Dark Tomione.





	1. Tempus

**Author's Note:**

> Well this here is something that I been dying to put out! It is somewhat based off the game "The Evil Within" I honestly hope you guys really enjoy this. A fair warning though. This is probably the darkest Tomione I will ever write. It's edgy and there is a lot of bloodshed and mental break downs along the way. However, I will never write rape into any of the scenes. So keep that in mind. I hope you guys are ready. Please share your thoughts!

~The Evil Within~

Tempus

Hermione gripped the wheel, her jaw ticking in agitation. The raindrops hitting the window as she drove. Draco was besides her, phone to his ear.

"We are on the way there. I'll fill that out once we head back. Okay, that's fine. Yes, Luna is with us. She is junior detective, this will be good for her. Yes. I'll get back to you." He hangs up, rubbing his eyes.

Luna perks up, curious.

"So will this be an observation?"

Hermione nearly groans. There is no way this kid is ready. It was true. Luna only been in training for about week. Draco cleared his throat catching onto Hermione's ire.

"No. Consider this an open test. We don't know what to expect. Best to be on your guard."

All of sudden Hermione swerved at the gate. The iron black metal surrounded the area. Beacon's hospital was an old fashioned building. Tall with a vintage structure, it looked like something out of a sinister movie. Hermione shivered, taking note of several police cars around the entrance. Something felt off.

Draco slid out the vehicle first. Luna following suit. She followed both blondes. Brown eyes wary.

"Stay close Lovegood." Hermione warned.

They reached the thick wooden door. Draco was right to the side of her, his grey eyes guarded. Together they opened the door, which sounded with a loud creaking.  
Slowly, Hermione entered with Draco, Luna behind. A shaky breath escaped Luna. Disbelief and revulsion filled all of their gazes. Bodies scattered around, blood painted the pale walls and the tiled floor. The metallic scent overpowering. What the hell happened here?

Draco moved ahead, gun position as he moved to the left. There was nothing but unnerving silence. Hermione scanned the first room, eyes widening upon a figure slumped in the corner. It was an older man with black chin length hair. He gave the appearance of a doctor from the white coat he adorn.

"Draco!" Hermione called out.

The blonde came through the door with Luna. His grey eyes taking in the unharmed older man before them. Cautiously, Draco nudged the man.

The man opened his eyes, the dark orbs confused and dazed.

"Who are you?"

"I'm detective Malfoy. This is detective Granger. We need to know what happened here. There are dead bodies all over. Who are you?"

The man let out a shaky breath trying to compose himself.

"Severous Snape. I'm a doctor here. I don't know what happend. The sirens were going off and I heard gun shots. I hid in here."

Hermione turned her eyes on the monitor nearby, taking a few stride forward. Feeling a sense of disbelief.  
A white tattered hooded man flashed before her eyes. Taking the lives of two officers with a swipe of his hand. Blood coated the tiles and Hermione let out a shaky breath she didn't know she was holding in.

"Draco" Her voice tried to reach out.

The hooded figure turned slightly. Sharp cold grey hues catching hers. Fear coiled deep down within her as the curve of his lips twisted upwards menacingly.

Panic seized Hermione and she turned swiftly, a scream caught in her throat. The hairs on her neck stood, she felt numb. The hooded man stood before her, a syringe coming in contact with her skin. The injection piercing. Instantly her vision blurred but not before noticing that all the people in the room laid unconscious on the tiled ground.

A wet substance dripping down had Hermione waking to a secluded room. Alarm crossing her features as she realized her arms and legs were bounded and she was laid upon a bed. The room was unfamiliar and there was a small amount of light from the flickering lamp upon the table. It was the most eerie thing she seen. There was no one in sight. All that surrounded was decayed walls and a couple of chairs next to the table. Where the hell was she?

The door opened all of sudden. The creaking of the wood loud against her ears. Luna went through, confusion and relief in her eyes. Hermione blinked at the sight of her.

Luna's white top was torn from the shoulder, blood seeping through the fabric. Her blonde hair in a disarray. There were multiple tears through her blue denim jeans. Luna was a wreck.

Quickly Luna tried to untie the thick knots. Her expression was wary, voice nothing but a mere whisper.

"We aren't alone here. There are eyes everywhere. I got separated from Draco. This building is falling apart so be careful of where you step."

Hermione absentmindly rubbed her arms from the ropes. Taking a step toward the door. The gun in her pocket was the only weapon on her. She glanced at Luna.

"What of Doctor Snape?"

Luna frowned.

"I didn't see him."

Hermione wiped her forehead. Then opened the door. The hallway was sinisterly dimmed out and she could smell the mold off the walls. She grimaced as she moved cautiously, Luna right behind her.

"How did you know where to find me?" Hermione asked.

"The rooms on this side were all locked except yours. Obviously you were placed there for a reason. I didn't see anyone but there are strange sounds coming from beneath the staircase. I think we should hurry out of here." She spoke in a whisper.

Then the strangest thing occurred. The floor started to tremble. A wave of uncertainty hitting them. Hermione's arm latched onto Lunas. They turned slightly when a high pitched scream echoed off the walls. From the ground a woman figure crawled out. Four long arms swirling with sharp claws. A scream caught in Hermione's throat.  
She never seen anything so horribly unnatural, her body bolted, dragging Luna across the hall.

"Hurry" Hermione cried out.

Luna kept up, tears pricking in the corner of her eyes. The cool metal of her gun weighing heavily in her holster.

They passed several rooms. The creature hot on their trail. Luna yanked herself from Hermione's grasp. There was a stairwell that went up and down.

"We need to split up. " Luna pulled out her gun.

Hermione faltered, dread filling her.

"No Luna! "

The shot fired at the creature as Luna suddenly dashed towards the stairs. The howling of the creature making the goosebumps raised on Hermione's skin. They were both gone within seconds as the echo of gunfire continued on.  
Xxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione cursed under her breath. She needed to find Draco. Swiftly she walk into a room. It was rather large. Computer lined up to the side. There were lab coats hanging. A pile of books and documents scattered on the table. Another door to the left.  
Hurriedly Hermione moved, gun drawn. The door unlocked and she walked in. The light was dimmed. A shiver went down her spine as a crying sound came from the corner.

"Who's there?" Hermione spoke shakily.

A figure came out. It was a young man, possibly no older than twenty. The hazel green hues look at her warily. He had wild messy black hair. He was dressed in all white attire. A patient from this institute.

"You aren't him. " The man suddenly spoke, relieved.

Hermione looked at him in confusion. The man huddled back into the corner while chanting `Safe.` He rocked himself back and forth. It was clear this man had a mental breakdown. Hermione crept a step closer.

"Who are you? "

The young man gave her a timid smile that suddenly warp into a mask of fear. A shrill scream escaping his lips. Hermione felt every bone in her body grow cold. Turning sharply, she pointed her gun on the intruder in the white cloak.

She recognized him as the one behind all the deaths in the building. The man was heavily burned on one side. The cloak hiding most of his injuries. His ice grey eyes were cold as he gave her a mocking smile.

"Step aside, little bird. He belongs to me."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. She didn't know why but she felt very protective of the young man shivering behind her. There's no way she'd back up.

"One more move and I'll shoot." She warned.

The hooded man tilted his head slightly. His mouth curving. He sneered.

"I created this world, little bird. I can take you out. "

Hermione blinked in confusion. What the hell did he mean, this world? The young man behind her whimpered.

"Must flee."

All of sudden shots fired, Hermione dipped to the side as the hooded figure vanished to the other side of the room. Severus Snape hurriedly came in with Draco.

"Harry get over here now!" Snape hissed out.

Draco shot a few more times at the hooded man. To which the man advanced on him quickly. Knocking the gun to the floor and holding him up by the throat. Draco winced but fought for air.

"You won't die just yet. I'll deal with you later. "The hooded man spoke coldly.

It took seconds for Draco's body to be literally pressed into the wall. The wall shaping like liquid silk. A panic expression crossing his features as he stared into Hermione's eyes. Then he was gone. The wall leaving an imprint of black and red.  
Snape had the young man known as Harry behind him. His stance protective. Fear seeping into his dark eyes as the hooded figure strode to him.

"Tom, please! Stop this madness!" Snape pleaded.

The one known as Tom put a finger to Snape's lips. Silence evident. Before anything could happen, Hermione watched in horror as Tom easily used his arm to pierce right through Snape. Blood splattered the tiles.

"You've no one to blame but yourself. I'm the mastermind behind S.T.E.M, you had no right to steal my work. There's no coming back from this. I will get back out there." Tom snarled shoving the dead man to the ground.

Harry screamed at the sight. Turning away and taking off. Hermione jolted into action, going for Draco's gun and putting it to her holster. She knew it was useless against Tom, still she needed to distract him. Making up her mind she flung a thick book at him. It hit his back with a thump.

He turned to face her, his face impassive. There was a glint in his grey eyes. She didn't know if it was madness or not.

"You think that was wise?"

Hermione swallowed, trying to think of a way around him. She gasp as he flashed before her very own eyes. Her back pressed against the door, his hand over her throat. Threatening but not harmful. The look in his eyes were empty. As if he didn't feel anything. It made her fuel with such anger. She narrowed her brown eyes.

"Let me go." She snapped.

Then a sharp ringing pounded thick inside her mind. She cried out in agony. Tom watched, a twitch of his mouth curling. It was sinister. His voice was dark yet mesmerizing.

"I've seen into your mind, little bird. I think I'll keep you for a while longer."

Hermione felt the pain ebb as his words pooled into her like a heavy weight. She blinked, stupidly. Come again?

His fingers brushed over her lips ever so gently. A smear of blood coating her pink lips. Revulsion filled Hermione.

"Welcome to your nightmare, little bird." He leaned forward, kissing the base of her throat before fading from view. Hermione slumped at the bottom the door. Bewildered and confused. What the fuck?

Xxxxxx


	2. Mind Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo I'm back again! :D
> 
> Here's the 2nd chapter! 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!!

_**The Evil Within** _

 

_**Mind Games** _

 

_xxxxxxxxxxxx_

 

A wave of unease filtered through Hermione. She didn't know what to expect as she hurled herself up. With a bated breath she walked into the hall.    
  
The hair upon her skin standing. Everything was silent. A mask of darkness. She could feel her chest pounding, relentlessly.    
  
A tingle whispered inside her mind.    
  
_ 'Come closer. Just a little closer. ' _   
  
She flinched as she flashed a light in front of her. A red door appeared. The gold knob glinting.    
  
A hand twisting the knob and she entered.   
  
Hermione winced at the sudden brightness of the sun. Her gaze landing on a field of sunflowers. Tall and vastly yellow. There was something so serene about the area.    
  
A sudden push had her taken aback. Fair long, raven hair running past with a loud feminine voice.    
  
" _ Thomas _ !"   
  
Hermione watched, transfixed. Moving closer. A dark haired young boy coming into focus in her line of sight. He couldn't be no more than ten of age. Darting around the flowers. Sunflowers. A bright red barn stood nearby. To which he entered with a sly grin.    
  
" _ Thomas _ ! " The woman called out again.    
  
A loud creak sounded as the door opened. Hermione inched closer. Noting as the sky tinged a orange-red. The sun setting. Confusion lit her features as a group of men with pitchforks and flame filled torches came into view.    
  
The group halting in front of the barn. Anger and resentment in their stance. One man stood in front, torch in hand.    
  
"Seal the doors! Let them burn!"   
  
"Serves them right! We won't let them get away with the atrocities committed against us!! Let them burn!! " Another man yelled out.    
  
Hermione felt frozen, as she took in the scene. Tears welling at the horror.    
  
Sharp wood being nailed tightly. Preventing escape. The flames being thrown inside through the window. Screams filled the air, as smoke bled and flames spreaded.    
  
The scene changed and Hermione found herself inside the barn. She felt numb as she watched.    
  
Mother and son.    
  
An embrace.    
  
Mother pushing son up out the back window.    
  
Mother being engulfed in flames.    
  
The agonizing screams an echo.    
  
Son barely surviving with nothing but burns.    
  
Son without a mother.    
  
  
_ 'Son being resented by father.' _ The cold voice spoke inside her mind.  _ 'Son being locked away by father.' _ He uttered darkly.    
  
  
  
  
Hermione blinked. Taking everything in.    
  
The man suddenly coming to view. His presence bringing an unnatural lure. She couldn't tear her gaze away.    
  
"Speechless, Little bird?" He mocked as he circled around her.    
  
The dryness of her throat did little to help. Hermione frowned. She knew that was him. Knew that he didn't deserve that. No wonder he grew to be so dark.    
  
Tom clicked his tongue, disapproval tinged in his voice.    
  
"I don't require your pity. In fact, Little bird. You'll wish you'd never think such thoughts of me. "   
  
Hermione turned sharply. A reply upon her lips. Those grey eyes glinting coldly at her.   
  
She halted before swallowing thickly.    
  
"You are wrong." She swallowed once more. "About me, that is. "   
  
The lips curved and he moved in her personal space. Those arms turning her harshly. Her back pressed into his hard body. His words dipped in honey laced venom.    
  
"Watch very closely, Little bird. "   
  
The words felt both like a threat and a promise. It made her shudder and go very still.    
  
The scene before them changed. A mansion filled room. The familiar figure walking in slow steps. A soft piano melody playing in the background that she deemed chilling for the setting. Rain poured and lightning flashed from the window.    
  
Up the staircase the boy walked. He was several years older. That bandages covered his face. The black hair was messy. He was dressed in all white. He seemed normal enough.    
  
Something silver gleam from a distance at the flash of lightning. Hermione gasped, realization hitting her.    
  
It was a letter opener.    
  
"Don't " She struggle to break out from his tight grip.    
  
Tom wasn't having it.    
  
"Watch. " He commanded coldly.    
  
Still the boy made it into his father's study. A lamp glowing very dim. His father was propped over his large desk. Hand under his jaw, fast asleep. The snores coming out rather loud.    
  
Hermione recognize the man. He shared Tom's features. She inhaled sharply. Her heart stuttering.    
  
Please stop   
  
Thunder bolted, making the older man sputter in confusion as his eyes flickered open. It was the same hard grey hues.    
  
Hermione watched in horror as Tom brought the sharp object down fluidly. The impact left the man choking on his blood. Blood seeping onto the books and paper.    
  
A loud watery tick was heard with each movement.    
  
Tom didn't stop there. A monstrous gleam was in his eyes as he stabbed his father. Over and over.    
  
Then the body hit the floor with a loud thump.    
  
Those eyes staring back at her.    
  
So very lifeless.    
  
She fought against his iron grip. A soundless cry coming out.    
  
No!    
  
Tom chuckled darkly.    
  
"No use fighting it, little bird."   
  
It was like the air was thinning out. She hadn't felt this way. Not since Viktor.    
  
Her heart clenched painfully. The memory tasting of ash on her tongue. She could feel the sting in her eyes.    
  
Tom eyes flickered down to her. Noticing her weight slumping against his. He ran a thumb over her cheek finding a familiar wetness.    
  
Tears.    
  
Hermione shivered at the touch.    
  
"Let me go. "   
  
Tom leaned forward, lips at her ears.    
  
"You're mine to do with as I please. Never forget that."   
  
Those words made her angry.    
  
She bit her lower lip. Hard.    
  
Breaking away from him. Those eyes staring, a mocking smile starting a curve. As if he knew something she didn't.    
  
"If I were you, I'd be very careful." He started towards her, the fabric of his tarnished cloak moving with each step.    
  
"Some don't get very far before death catches up. " He stated before brushing away a strand of hair from her face.    
  
Hermione gripped his hand, nails digging into burned flesh.    
  
"Don't make empty threats, Tom. "   
  
Then a howl from afar had her dropping his hand. Tom chuckled and turned away.    
  
"I don't make empty threats, Little Bird."   
  
He faded away, the howl coming closer.    
  
Hermione cursed under her breath. This was just fucking great.    
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx   
  
  
Draco awoke, the sensation of numbness overcoming his entire body. He didn't know what to make of any of this. The air smelt overwhelming with smoke and decay.    
  
He exhaled, his eyes taking in the area. It was wooded and the darkness made it hard to see. A curse left his lips as he drew himself up from the ground. The tips of his fingers coming in contact with his pants. Draco felt a wave of nausea overcome him at the sensation of wet slime.    
  
"Bloody hell! "   
  
He swiftly wiped his hands, lips curling in disgust.    
  
A loud crunch of a branch snapping drew Draco's attention from behind. Maneuvering his body out of reach from an oncoming snarling man.    
  
Draco felt stunned. His eyes raking over the man, creature? He was tall, with torn bloodied clothes. That's not the surprising point. No. This man head was covered in nails and barbed wires.    
  
A growl left the man as he suddenly lashed out. Draco dodged, swearing when he realized his holster was empty.    
  
Okay, new plan. Draco pulled out his blade from his pocket. Uncertainty bubbled. It had to work.    
  
The man struck once more, Draco barely making it out of the way. He twist and turn, the blade wedging into the back of the man's head.    
  
Body falling, Draco inhaled. Pulling the blade out. He didn't know how long he stood there. Staring at the dead body. It felt like madness here.    
  
A dark chuckle had Draco turning sharply. His eyes widening.    
  
It was the same man from before. The cloak giving him the air of mystery yet danger.    
  
"Madness doesn't begin to cover what this is." He spoke, gesturing around him.    
  
Draco narrowed his eyes.    
  
"Just who the hell are you? "   
  
There is a pregnant pause and Tom gives him a dangerous smile.    
  
"I'm your worst nightmare, Malfoy. "   
  
Thunder echoed in the sky. Draco felt his skin grow cold at the murderous look in those grey eyes.    
  
Tom approaches Draco slowly.    
  
A sudden panics seizes Draco and without another word he bolts.    
  
The chilling laughter of the cloaked figure trailing behind.    
  
Draco ran as fast as he could. Fear gnawing at him. The pressure making his pulse race and his skin clammy.    
  
Trees covered the area and Draco had no idea where he was but he just needed to get away. A wooden house caught his sight. Making up his mind he went inside. Up the stairs, to the left. A bed with a closest was all that greeted him. Swiftly he rolled under the bed.    
  
Soft footsteps making a slight creak downstairs. Draco held his breath. The thudding in his ears becoming loud. He shut his eyes, silently praying that he wouldn't be found.    
  
  
Silence filled the area. Draco waited several moments. Slowly rolling out, taking a cautious step. He made it to the door when his whole body froze.    
  
Tom clicked his tongue, moving entirely too slow. Up the stairs. Those grey eyes never leaving Draco.    
  
"I bet you are wondering what I'm going to do to you. "    
  
Draco flinched when those burned hands touched his face. A gasp leaving his lips. It was icy yet Draco felt his mind start to throb. The cloaked man lips curved.    
  
"You are going to be a puppet, Draco."   
  
Then Draco screams.   
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woaaaaaa Tom's dark eh 
> 
> I wouldn't have it any other way. 
> 
> Happymmmmmph Birthday, Tom! 
> 
> Feel free to share your thoughts <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Hope you enjoyed this! I know it's a little short but I assure you that I'm just getting started. This will be lengthy and filled with mayhem. It might freak you out, it may not. I hope you'll stick with me till the end though. I promise it'll be worth it! Anyhow send your thoughts, tell yo friends! Also Force of Nature has been updated. I repeat this is not a drill. Go on and see what is in store! ;) Till next time dears!


End file.
